Pack
by xXxSnakePrinceXxX
Summary: After Harry gets his Hogwarts letter he finds a letter attached. As i turns out, Lily is alive, Tom Riddle is her dad, and she has a twin sister, and his Aunt has a son. Snape is his dad and Harry (which isn't even his name) is a demon! HP/DM SS/LE more pairings later.


**Ok so first fic in a while. I stopped on my other account. So enjoy it, review, and if you flame me too bad I will tear your heart to pieces *innocent smile* [Merlin I am such a ponce]**

**Note: Harry will be a bit smart for his age. Well in my story he reads a lot, and I figure he would have to grow up quickly in his not-so-nurturing environment. Characters will be OOC.**

**'thoughts'**

**"speech"**

**$parseltounge$**

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry: xXxSnakePrinceXxX does not own us, the familiar characters, places, and such. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**Draco: Thank Merlin, who knows what that crazy wanker would do.**

**Me: Hey! It would be nothing to bad…**

**Draco: Yes dear and what is your definition of 'nothing to bad'?**

**Me: Well you know, some delish Drarry, torturing poor Harry, a few-**

**Harry: WHAT ABOUT TORTURING ME?**

**July 31, 2009**

'OUCH! Vernon really did a number on me this time.' I groaned quietly and sat up. I knew it's not as bad as it should be. You see, I'm 'special' or as the Dursleys call it 'freaky'. Point is, I can heal really quickly. There are a number of things I can do that other kids can't, but that's for another time.

I turned towards the cupboard door and opened it quietly. The sun was barely out but if I wanted to live I had to cook them breakfast. Plus if I woke up this early then I could sneak something before I left for the day. The Dursleys didn't mind if I disappeared as long as I had all the chores done; which I finished last night.

I caught sight of my reflection in a hall mirror and grimaced. I had horribly messy hair, which if I wasn't extremely underfed wouldn't look so bad. My pale face that normally looked like the moon herself was even paler against the different coloured bruises. Dried blood stuck to my lip that even though split right now I knew would be healed by noon. Emerald orbs stood out the most, almost glowing, like they seemed to do often.

I continued into the kitchen where I started making bacon, eggs, and toast for the resident whales, and some disgusting green slime that was supposedly some type of diet drink for the horse-face bint.

I grabbed a green apple and a piece of toast and put the apple in my cupboard before quickly stuffing the dry bread into my mouth. I got all the crumbs off of me and went to finish their breakfast.

Everything was finished and on the table at exactly 7:30 a.m., normally someone would be downstairs at this time but I could still here the snores of the sleeping blobs.

A couple seconds later an owl swooped through an open window and dropped something on my head. It landed on the floor with a thud and I bent down to examine the mysterious package. I quickly realized it was a letter… with my name on it…

I grabbed the letter and left the house as soon as I heard springs popping from movement. I raced to the nearby park and climbed up my favorite tree, it was a Pedunculate Oak, scientific name: quercus robur. It was huge, and the acorns were still green as it was not autumn yet. It was the biggest tree, and most kids couldn't wriggle their way up to the top like me.

After I had settled into the highest branch, I carefully opened the letter, not wanting to spoil the moment of the first time I got a letter. I read the letter, and then read again before staring at the page.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

There was also the said list of books and equipment, plus another piece of the pretty paper. I read the other slip.

'Have all of your things pact by midnight; wait by the large tree in the park. You're not staying at that place any longer.

We've missed you,

Severus and Lily Snape'

Written underneath the names was a note in different handwriting,

'Mum and I have missed you too,

Eremurus and Aunt Daisy'

I took a moment to analyze this from all angles. On one hand this could be a trick and someone was going to kill me. But on the other hand, this could all be real. And I was not about to turn my nose to a chance of leaving this ruddy little town.

The existence of magic didn't surprise me. I had always been able to do strange things. What did surprise me though was the fact that there were people out there who wanted him and he was shoved into the hell pit known as Number 4 Privet Dr.

'Whoever has done this to me will pay dearly.'

I stayed in my tree until it was a few hours past sunset and I was sure I would be safe.

I slid into the house using the spare key I wasn't supposed to know about. A clock on the wall showed it to be 11:30. There were only a few things I wanted anyways.

The entire list consisted of the blanket I was left here in, a few toy wizards, some books, and a trunk up in the attic. I shoved everything but the latter into an overused bag before creeping upstairs, avoiding the creaking step. Vernon would not be chuffed if he knew that I was leaving, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't exactly fancy losing his slave; and I didn't feel like being flogged again anytime soon. Yet again, to have the 'freak' disappear might be a blessing.

Once I was in the attic, I saw the trunk. It was mahogany with silver border. I thought about how I could get it downstairs. Just as I was thinking about how much I wish it would shrink, it did just that.

"Cor!" I half whispered, it was still a bit shocking when things happen simply because I will them to.

I picked it up and hurriedly made my way to the tree. As I approached I noticed a very tall pale man. His hair appeared to blend with the darkness of night. He wore an odd looking outfit from what I could see. I wondered if this was the man who signed the extra letter. Taking a chance I asked.

"Excuse me, are you Severus Snape?" The man quickly turned towards me. His eyes widened and he quickly nodded.

"Yes, I am. We have a lot of explaining to do for you. Now I know you don't know me but please trust me." The man looked desperate and had a pleading look on his face.

I willed my way into his mind. What I saw had questions spinning in my head. I pulled out of his mind quietly and stared at him for a moment.

'So this man is my father…' I thought for a moment and decided to catch the man off guard. "All right, Father. Are we going where mum is?"

His eyes were as wide as saucer plates and he absentmindedly nodded. "Okay, how are we getting there? I don't exactly see any cars." This seemed to snap him back to reality. Father cleared his throat before holding out his arm.

"We are going to Apparate. I will explain everything when we get back to Prince Manor, for now just grab hold of my arm. Do you want me to carry your bag for you?" I walked to him and grabbed his forearm.

"No thank you, I've got it." I smiled up at him, 'I actually have a family…'

He beamed down at me and with a crack we were away. Away to a where, hopefully, I truly belong.

**So whatcha think? Seeing as it's late, and I'm bloody knackered, I'll post this tomorrow. Next chapter depends on reviews! So hurry up, mate!**

**xXxSnakePrinceXxX**


End file.
